Dorm Life
by Max47
Summary: After a surprise gift from Midnight the students of class 1-A are forced to recognize each other as sexual beings and their relationships are never the same.
1. Midnight's Gift

Author notes: First time writing a story of this nature, this is kinda a trial run to see if I can write smut as good as it appears in my head. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment if you wish.

* * *

It started with a big bowl of condoms in the dorm common room. Next to the bowl was a letter.

_Hello students and welcome to your new dormitories! I hope your all as excited as I am for your new living arrangements. Past time U.A. invested more into their students lives in my opinion. Now as these dorms were something of a spur of the moment reaction to recent events the school hasn__'t fleshed out any new rules regarding the living quartets and interpersonal relationships, but I remember what it was like to be young so I took it upon myself to get you guys and girls a little house warming gift. Remember to stay safe and have fun!_

_-Midnight_

The letter was signed with a purple lipstick kiss stain next to the teacher's signature. This wasn't out of character for the heroine, in addition to being a pro hero Midnight was something of a feminist sex positive icon. She wasn't called the R-rated hero for nothing.

The class of 1-A was currently standing in the newly built common room of their dormitories around the bowl discussing what to do with it. Some were excited, others embarrassed, and a few students managed to keep a good poker face about how they felt about the bowl.

".…Should we just toss it?" Asked Momo who looked a little uncomfortable, breaking the silence of the group after everyone got a chance to read the letter and take in the situation.

"What?!" "No Way!" cried Mina and Mineta. Both were among the most excited at the prospect of the bowl of condoms. They looked at each other, surprised to be on the same side.

"It is a little crass" Jiro added, defending her friend. "If people want to hook up that's fine with me but I don't think that means we need a community bowl of condoms five feet away from where we eat."

"It's a gift, it would be rude to just throw it away." Argued Kaminari who also was excited at the ball but was trying to be more subtle than Mineta in his desire to keep it. Jiro rolled her eyes at him.

"It's a distraction, I didn't come to this school for relationships, I came to learn to be a hero." Todoroki stated coldly.

"But it's from a teacher, that's like basically the school giving us it's blessing!" said Kirishima while Mina nodded in agreement.

As they argued Midoriya considered the situation to himself. In truth between the excitement of the new dorms and the fear that his mother wouldn't give him permission to continue to attend U.A. he hadn't considered the fact that he would be sleeping just a quick walk away from the girls of his class. His brain went into overdrive and he started mumbling to himself.

".…Well of course with such close quarters some relationships are bound to be formed….but I doubt this gift from Midnight really represents the school condoning such behavior, like the letter said there are no current rules about such relationships…why is that? I don't think it's something they would fail to pick up on….Or perhaps it's intentionally that way? Just them giving into the inevitable, a don't ask, don't tell policy?"

His brow furrowed and he felt his heartbeat quicken a little as he considered the implications. His fellow students would be hooking up with each other, flirting, having sex. For some reason this felt like a trial beyond anything he'd faced so far in training to become a hero. Would any of them want to do something like that with him? Midoriya looked across the room and met the eyes of Ochaco Uraraka who happened at that moment to be staring at him. They both blushed beet red and looked away from each other.

The class was at a gridlock, some students for keeping the bowl and others against, arguing in circles while the rest of the class abstained from the conversation, either not committed enough to make their stance on the issue known or just waiting to see which way the majority went with.

A crackling explosion rang out Bakugo's hands getting everyone's attention.

"Will you dipshits stop arguing already! If we all agree people are going to be hooking up at some point then there's no point in getting rid of the bowl. No ones saying you gotta participate!"

"I agree with Bakugo." exclaimed Iida jumping into the conversation with some of his trademark hand gestures.

Everyone paused, unsure how to react to rule abiding Iida not only coming forth in favor of keeping a bowl of condoms in the common room but doing so in agreement with Bakugo, the biggest trouble maker of class 1-A.

"Holy crap, hell's gonna freeze over." Muttered Kirishima earning a glare from Bakugo.

Sensing that the class wanted to hear his reasoning Iida expanded. "Refer to the last line of Midnight's letter." He exaggeratedly motioned towards the table.

"_Remember to stay safe." _Iida quoted. "If those among us wish to engage in such… activities then it's imperative that they do so in a controlled and consensual environment." Iida said with a chopping motion.

"Midnight in her wisdom and…um…experience" Iida's cheeks pinked slightly, Uraraka now had both hands on her mouth trying to keep from bursting out laughing as Iida continued to use grandiose hand gestures to advocate keeping the condoms.

"Has provided us with the bare minimum to meet these requirements. It would be fool hardy to throw that away." Iida concluded.

Iida gazed around the room looking from one classmate to another. Most of the students who had not yet put forth their opinion were nodding, convinced by the pragmatism of Iida's argument. Even those who were against keeping the bowl seemed to realize they didn't have a logical counter argument, only ones based off emotion or ideals.

"That makes sense _kero_, I suppose we'll be keeping the bowl then?" Tsuyu asked, finger up to her lip.

Momo let out a sigh. "Fine, but can we move it somewhere out of sight at least?" Seeing no objection Momo picked up the bowl and put in a currently unoccupied cupboard out of sight in the common room. In the confusion of the argument no one noticed that Mineta swiped the letter with Midnight's kiss stain signature.

* * *

With the discussion of what to do with the bowl finally settled the students of class 1-A broke apart went their separate ways. Everyone fell back into their routine and the day went on as normal. Later Midoriya found himself walking from classes with his friends Iida, Uraraka, and Tsuyu.

"I'm surprised Iida, I thought you would have been on Momo's side." Midoriya commented. He always thought they had a similar temperament towards these sorts of things.

"Yeah, you were so cool, laying out the facts for everyone." Uraraka snickered remembering Iida's exaggerated hand movements.

"Well it was the logical conclusion." Answered Iida pushing his glasses higher up his nose. "There are no current school rules against having the condoms and we're all of legal age so there was no sense in letting Midnight's foresight go to waste."

"Besides, if a time comes that my classmates engage in such behavior, I would want them to be safe." Iida said staring pointedly at Midoriya and then Uraraka.

"Huh?" Midoriya tilted his head in confusion while Uraraka turned red at Iida's direct implication.

"_Kero,_ I thought I was blunt." Tsuyu said.

Realizing that might have been too on the nose and embarrassed Iida blurted out. "I just remembered I have some class representative duties I need to fulfill, gotta go, bye."

"What was that about?" Asked Midoriya watching Iida fast walk at a barely rule abiding rate down the hall. He looked over at Uraraka who was still flustered. It finally hit him what Iida was getting at. Midoriya felt his own cheeks heat up as he remembered meeting Uraraka's eyes in the common room. What was she thinking about there?

"I'm going to go on ahead and get a start on my homework, see ya guys!" Uraraka said, face still red she ran down the hall, trying to hide her embarrassment from her friends.

Midoriya watched her go cursing himself for being so oblivious which had probably only increased her embarrassment.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Tsuyu asked.

Midoriya jumped, he had forgotten she was there. "What?! No, no, it's not like that! Uraraka and I are just friends." The thought of asking her out sent Midoriya into a mild panic as he thought of all the ways that could go wrong.

"Midoriya, watching you and Uraraka get flustered around each other is adorable but it would get frustrating if this went on all semester." Tsuyu said somberly.

"I just don't think she really feels that way about me, we're just friends. Sorry Asui." Midoriya replied.

Tsuyu just stared at him wondering how someone could be so blind. She decided to let it go for now to bring up a separate issue.

"You know Midoriya, when I tell you to call me Tsuyu because your my friend and then you don't, it makes me feel like we're not friends."

"What?!" Midoriya instantly jumped back into panic mode. "No, I just forget! I'm sorry Tsuyu, of course we're friends. I'll try really hard to remember for now on. I promise!" Midoriya paused in the hallway to face her as he said this giving her his full attention.

"Kero." Tsuyu was surprised. She had just meant to tease him a bit but Midoriya took her seriously and was genuinely upset at the idea that this was bothering her. Seeing him care so much made her happy, she felt little butterflies in her stomach. _'You're so lucky Uraraka…' _

"Next time you forget, I get to whip you with my tongue." Tsuyu stuck out her tongue a few inches for emphasis.

"Haha…" Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, not sure if Tsuyu was joking or not.

* * *

"Hey Momo, wanna head back to the dorms together?" Jiro said greeting her friend after the school day was over.

"Of course." Momo gathered her books into her bag and headed into the hallway with Jiro.

"I've been meaning to say, thanks for having my back this morning. I know you probably don't really care about the bowl. I was worried for a moment I was going to be the lone dissenting voice of the class." Said Momo.

Jiro shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Honestly it kinda grossed me out how excited the boys got over it, especially Mineta. Like have some class guys."

"Yeah… I think I might have overreacted though, Iida was right in the end, there's no reason to take protection away from those who might want it." Momo said.

Jiro gave Momo a sidelong glance. "Do you ever….think about that kinda stuff?" She asked.

"What stuff?"

"Like sex stuff, do ever think about trying it?" Jiro asked hesitantly, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Momo paused as the fantasy came easily to her. Shoto Todoroki, naked and on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back. She stood before him in a black leather dominatrix outfit, sexy and powerful. He looked up at her with a mixture of lust, need, and just a little fear. She smiled down at him and reached her gloved hand out to him to stroke his chin and-

"N-No, not really…" Momo answered, coming out of her spontaneous fantasy and avoiding Jiro's eyes.

The truth was Momo had thought about it, quite a lot. It started a few years ago one day when she was studying on her computer. She was going through the periodic table of elements one by one to get a better understanding of how she could incorporate different elements with her creation quirk. She went to google the properties of Beryllium and made a typo, instead of hitting BE she typed in BD and the search engine auto corrected to BDSM. That typo changed her life.

Momo wasn't necessarily a prude at the time, she had a basic understanding of sex and what it involved but she had never seen or imagined the types of things she found on the internet that day. It wasn't really the sex that fascinated her, it was the power dynamic. All Momo's life she was taught to be a proper lady by her family and the tutor's they employed. Proper behavior, proper eating protocol, the proper way to greet someone into your home.

Every interaction Momo had with the opposite sex up to that point was in a controlled environment, business meetings with other wealthy families or formal functions. It was always the same, they would introduce themselves, bow, compliment her or something her family had done. It was all so fake and Momo grew to resent it.

What she found on the internet that day was the antithesis of proper behavior and it fascinated her. The power was completely one sided. She delved deeper into this world she stumbled upon, studying forgotten for the day, she watched scandalous videos, browsed websites selling fetish equipment, read blogs. She was surprised to read that many people identified as subs and enjoyed this kind of treatment. They got pleasure out of feeling powerless and giving up control to someone they saw as powerful even if it was all a just an illusion or a bedroom game.

It had become Momo's guilty pleasure whenever she got time to herself to learn more about this fetish lifestyle. Her interest never faded but she had little outlets for it, so she would live vicariously through the internet, learning more all the time. Occasionally she would use her quirk to make replicas of the fetish gear she found online to see how it worked, how something like a ball gag would feel in her hand, or how she would look in one dominatrix outfit or another. She would discreetly throw the items away shortly afterwards so her family or the maids didn't find them.

Once there was a boy from another family who had taken quite a liking to Momo. He was a lot less formal than the others and for that reason alone Momo liked him as well. At the end of the meeting he was bold enough to kiss her hand in farewell. Her parents were scandalized, they talked about his imprudence all week muttering things about 'new money'. Momo never saw him again. Sometimes she wondered if she did some of the things she saw on the internet to him, would he have liked it? It always made Momo feel tingly thinking he would, that his desire for her would that great.

Once she starting getting ready to go to UA Momo put her guilty pleasure aside and focused solely on her academics. Her issues with high class society aside Momo appreciated the great lengths her parents went through to get her into UA on recommendation and to train her in her quirk. She wasn't going let that privilege go to waste, she wanted to be a hero first and foremost.

That was working out until today. When she saw that bowl of condoms it occurred to Momo just how far from home she was. No one here was going reprimand her about her behavior. If she wanted to she could pursue her interest in BDSM with someone. She saw the way the boys looked at her in her hero costume, she knew she was attractive and desirable, surely she could find a willing sub among them. The idea frightened her as much as it excited her and so in the end she made a case for getting rid of the condoms, hoping that with them gone so too would be the temptation to indulge in her twisted fetish. But her will was overruled by her classmates, and the seed of the idea was with her the rest of the day.

"What about you? Any guys your interested in?" Momo asked, hoping to distract Jiro from how flustered her impromptu question made her.

"Nah, seems like a waste of time." _'Not like any of the guys are interested in me anyway.' _Jiro thought_._

"What about Kaminari? You two talk a lot." Momo asked.

"He's got good taste in music but I don't think I'm his type." Jiro said remembering a conversation she had a week earlier in which Kaminari said she was easy to talk to because she was like one of the guys. Real great confidence booster that was. Not for the first time Jiro looked at Momo's body with a mixture of admiration and jealousy, no one would ever mistake her as just one of the guys.

"Besides he's kinda an airhead." Jiro added. Kaminari still didn't understand why she gave him the cold shoulder after that conversation.

"Speaking of airheads, how long do you think before Mina uses one of those condoms? She was practically more excited than Mineta." Momo said with a sigh.

Jiro chuckled. "That's because she actually has a chance to use one. I'll give her a week before she talks one of the guys into it."

"That quick you think?" asked Momo with a raised eyebrow.

Jiro shrugged. "Sure, she knows what she wants, Mina's not the type to hesitate to get it."

"Yeah…she's not…" Momo said thoughtfully, thinking of her own desires.

* * *

Mina was excited. She knew she was going to love dorm life, all her friends within walking distance, sleepovers, movie nights, parties, and Momo was just a quick trip away if she needed help with school work. Finding that gift bowl from Midnight was just one more thing to be excited about. Not just the sex, though that was something she was definitely looking forward to, but the gossip! Who's going to fall for who in class, who's going to be the best lover, who's going to get their heart broken? Delicious drama was coming to class 1-A and it made Mina so giddy she almost wanted to skip down the dorm hallway, but it was late now and she didn't want to wake anyone up.

Mina was determined to live this dorm life to the fullest. With that in mind she knocked on the door of her destination. After a moment Kirishma opened the door to his dorm room.

"Oh, hey Mina, what's up?" Asked Kirishma who was already in his pajamas.

"Heya Kira, catch." Mina smiled and then tossed a small object at him.

Kirishma caught it in the air and then looked to see what it was. He stared at the condom in his hand dumbfounded and then looked back to Mina who was grinning at him.

"I got a proposition for you." She said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards into his dorm room. The door closed behind her.


	2. Heroes with Benefits

"Let me get this straight, you want to be friends with benefits?" Asked Kirishima. He was sitting on his bed in his dorm room while Mina was sitting on his desk chair backwards, leaning her arms on the back rest.

"Yup, that's basically the gist of it, what do ya think?" Mina asked.

Kirishima considered, he felt a little put on the spot, what a crazy day this has been.

"Why me?" He asked the most pressing question in his mind.

"I know you better than anyone else in class, I know we weren't really friends back in school but it still counts for something, and we get along now. I like ya, simple as that." Mina answered with a smile.

"Are you sure about this, don't all girls want to date and fall in love and stuff?"

"But who has time for that, I'm barely keeping up with school work as it is." Mina moaned.

That much was true enough Kirishima thought. The work load for UA was grueling and there was no end in sight. In a way the events that led to the new dormitories being built had been a blessing for the students. The hours saved on commute time were precious.

"This way we can keep our focus on studies, skip straight to the fun stuff, and not have to be tied down to each other." Mina listed off on her fingers.

Kirishima considered further. He was leaning towards yes but he had a feeling this wasn't a decision that should be made so lightly. Honestly what choice was there though, a cute girl like Mina knocks on your door and throws a condom at you, what's the manly thing to do, say no?

"Come on, think about it, we'll be the first ones to use Midnight's gift and get laid in the new dorms. We'll have total bragging rights forever." Mina said scooting her chair closer to him.

There was a little voice in the back of Kirishima head that said that shouldn't matter, that the high road was to be above the petty things like that. A much louder voice was saying Mina was totally right and was maybe a genius.

"Alright, I'm down." Said Kirishima.

"Sweet!" Mina gave a quick fist pump.

'_Alright Mina, seduction mode on.' _She got up from her chair and made her way to sit beside Kirishima on the bed.

"So, Kira…, ever kissed a girl before?" Mina asked in her most sultry voice, looking into his eyes and leaning forward.

"Uhh, yeah, once." He answered a little nervous as Mina inched closer to his face.

'_Seduction mode off' _"What? Really?! Who?!" Mina exclaimed pulling back and bouncing up on the bed, sitting on her legs. Since she and Kirishima went to school together there was a strong chance she would know who the person was.

" It was with Kaguya" Kirishima answered, taken aback by the whiplash of Mina's behavior.

Mina wracked her brain, trying to put a face to the name.

"Was she the girl who could change the color of things she touched?" Mina asked, the vague impression of an old schoolmate in her mind.

"Yeah, that's her."

Mina smiled, her curiosity put to rest she again leaned towards Kirishima.

"You'll have to tell me who did it better." Mina gave him a wink and brought her mouth to his.

The kiss started simple, testing, but it didn't stay that way for long. Mina brought a hand to caress Kirishima's face and he ran his hands along her sides over her tank top. They broke the kiss for a moment but Mina wasn't done, she pushed him down on the bed and sat on his legs and went in for another kiss, more aggressive this time. Kirishima moaned and Mina bit his lip slightly as she pulled back.

"So, what's the verdict?" Mina asked.

"We didn't kiss like _that_, Mina." Kirishima breathed.

Mina giggled, she felt his erection poking her through his pajama pants.

"Looks like you enjoyed it." Mina pressed her butt down on his crotch and started to slowly move her hips up and down, grinding herself on his erection "Ready to get serious?"

Mina grabbed her tank top and pulled it off, she threw it to the side and reached back to unhook her bra all the while she continued to grind herself on Kirishima's erection.

'_Thank you Midnight.' _Kirishima thought to himself as he watched Mina undress and recalled the series of events that led to this moment.

Kirishima was feeling his arousal from the grinding start to eat away at his inhibitions and his nervousness. Mina had taken the lead so far and he felt needed to make a move to take back some control. So he sat up and went in for another kiss, his hands roamed over Mina's soft skin on her sides. Letting his instinct guide him, he broke the kiss and moved to her nape trailing kisses along her collar bone, with his hand he made his way up her chest to grope one her breasts.

Mina moaned and Kirishima smiled pleased at the reaction.

They continued on that way for awhile, trading kisses and looking for sensitive spots on each other. At one point Kirishima lightly raked his nails down Mina's back which made her shiver and press her body into his in a delightful way, Mina found that he liked french kissing, he would grab her a little tighter whenever she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"If you don't strip soon I'm going to melt your clothes off." Mina warned between pants.

"You can do that?" He asked, intrigued.

"Wanna try me? I just need to lower the acidity enough so it doesn't hurt you but It'll probably destroy your bed in the process." She ran a finger over her breast that secreted a tiny bit of acid, it didn't appear to hurt her but there was a slight _tsss _as it made contact with her skin.

"Uhh, no thanks. This is a new bed." Kirishima said eyes glued to her trailing finger.

Mina got off his lap. "Then get to it, and grab the condom."

Kirishima took off his clothes and grabbed the condom from the desk, he saw Mina had taken the opportunity to slip off her shorts and panties and was waiting for him. After a moment of trial and error to get the condom on he climbed back into bed on top of her. He hesitated one last time.

"Are you sure about this Mina?" He asked.

She just gave him a smile and a nod.

'_Well, this is it, I'm no longer a virgin.' _Kirishima thought as he pushed into her. Mina just closed her eyes and looked as if she was concentrating as he got all the way in.

"You alright?" he asked. Kirishima wanted this to be good for her, perhaps it was just his pride, not wanting to be known as bad in bed but he had already enjoyed this night plenty, at this point he was all about Mina's comfort and pleasure.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok." Mina reached up and cupped his face. "You can start moving now, when your ready."

'_Man her eyes are pretty.' _Kirishima started moving his hips slowly, ready to stop the moment he saw any discomfort on Mina's face. It didn't happen though, she just stared at him with her golden eyes and started reacting to his thrusts, giving soft moans of pleasure. Kirishima couldn't hold himself back after seeing that, he leaned in and kissed her, he wanted to feel those moans.

After a moment Mina broke the kiss. "You can go faster if you wan-oh fuck"

Kirishima didn't need to be told twice, Mina grabbed onto his shoulders as he picked up the pace, loathe though he was to admit he wouldn't be able to keep this pace for long.

"Mina, I'm close." Kirashima whispered in her ear.

"Hhnn, me too, don't stop, don-" Kirishima cut her off with a kiss.

Mina moaned into his mouth as she came and in the climax racked her nails down Kirishima's back a little harder than she intended to, a moment later that sent him over the edge as well. Kirishima rolled on his back laying beside Mina and panting.

"That was awesome." Kirishima said after catching his breath.

"Yeah, we'll have to do that again." Mina glanced at the clock in his room and saw that it was a quarter after midnight. She groaned, it was a school night and Aizawa said they would be doing physical training tomorrow. She couldn't afford to be tired for that.

"Some other night though." She hopped out of bed and starting putting her clothes on while Kirishima got rid of the condom and put on just his pajama bottoms. Mina winced as she noticed the red streaks down his back. "Sorry about that, I didn't get you too bad did I?" She asked sheepishly.

"It's alright, I've done worse to myself before I learned to control my quirk." Kirishima answered as he checked his back in the mirror, the marks would probably be gone by morning. _'I've got battle scars from sex, how cool is that?' _He grinned at the thought.

"Hey Mina, uh, was that your first time?" Kirishima asked. She was so confident from the get go he honestly couldn't tell. He wasn't sure why but for some reason her answer mattered to him.

Mina paused and walked over to him, she put her hands on his chest and looked up to him.

"I'm glad it was you." She answered softly and leaned in to him. Though it was just a quick kiss it was different than the others, more familiar, more affectionate.

"Goodnight Kira, talk to you tomorrow or later today I guess." She made her way out of his dorm room.

Kirishima sat on his bed and smiled to himself. Mina was definitively the better kisser.

* * *

The next day Kirishima was feeling really good about life. He kept reliving the night before in his head and it had yet to fail to put a smile on his face. He caught Mina's eye during class and she winked at him. Later at lunch he sat with the guys who were discussing Midnight's gift.

"Ahh, man, as if I needed another reason to love Midnight." Exclaimed Mineta.

"Don't know what your so happy about, not like your going to get the chance to use one." Sero spoke with his mouth full.

"Shut up! I bet I can use one before you!"

"You're on grape juice." Sero confidently accepted the challenge.

Kirishima couldn't help but feel a little smug as he watched his friends fight. '_Can't you guys see, one among you has already ascended?' _He smiled to himself as he watched them bicker. A small part of him wanted to brag that he already made use of Midnight's gift but he got the feeling his new relationship with Mina was going to be a low key affair. '_Besides, to kiss and brag, that would be the height of unmanlyness.'_

Kirishima felt someone put their arm around his shoulder.

"You're all too late! Kirishima and I got you both beat!" Mina boldly pronounced.

Kirishima felt all sense of smugness drain from his body as suddenly Mina and him were the center of attention.

"Damn, already? Were you guys dating in secret or something?" Kaminari asked.

"You traitor!" Mineta yelled face full of envy.

"What the hell did he betray Mineta? His virginity?" Sero Laughed.

Kirishima just laughed off there inquires, not sure how to deal with the attention while Mina seemed to soak it all in.

"What's wrong Bakugo? Jealous?" Mina asked with a smile as she leaned her head onto Kirishima 's shoulder.

Bakugo had spent most of lunch ignoring everyone else and focusing on his food but learning his friend hooked up last night had apparently gotten his attention, he had been glaring at them since Mina made her announcement.

"Fuck off succubus." Bakugo answered and returned to his food.

Mina laughed. "Aww man, succubus, why didn't I think of that during the hero names class?"

"I'm not sure if that would've flown, but then again Midnight did that class so who knows?" Pondered Kaminari.

'_Well so much for a low key affair.' _Kirishima thought. He glanced at Mina as she unpacked her lunch and settled onto the table by his side, she noticed and gave him a smile which he returned. _'This isn't so bad though.'_

On the other side of the cafeteria Midoriya was deep in thought. He'd been distracted all day, he couldn't stop thinking about his relationship with Uraraka. While he was sure he liked her, he wasn't sure to what extent. She was the first girl he'd ever really talked to, and she was incredibly easy to get along with. She had a great personality, she was passionate, energetic, looked great in her skin tight hero costume. Midoriya shook his head as if to shake off the perverted thought. Okay, he clearly really likes Uraraka, but did she like him?

".…What do you think Deku?"

Iida and Asui both seemed to think so. He felt himself flush as he remembered Iida implying that they would be in need of the condoms yesterday. Sure we hang out a lot, but that didn't mean anything for certain, they were friends. Uraraka _was_ the only one who unconditionally had his back during the cavalry battle in the sport's festival. He was still eternally grateful for that. She spoke on his behalf after the entrance exams, but she was just being polite, they didn't even know each other at that point.

"Deku?"

She had been flustered at Iida's implication yesterday, she picked up on it even before him. But could he really tell for sure just from that? Maybe she was just embarrassed at the thought, maybe she agreed with Momo and thought they should get rid of the condoms. What he really needed was a clear sign that she was interested in him.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little to get his attention.

Izuku jumped in his chair snapping back to reality. '_She's so close!.'_

"What? Sorry, I was distracted." Midoriya held up his hand in a placating gesture.

"Clearly, you had better get your head on your shoulder's, we have physical training after this." Iida reprimanded.

Shoot, he was right Midoriya thought. Aizawa had an uncanny ability to ferret out people who weren't giving it their all.

"What were you thinking about? I don't think I've ever had so much trouble getting your attention." Uraraka asked with a giggle, amused at his scattered mind.

"Oh, uh, nothing important, just uhh… school work." Midoriya panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. He would die of embarrassment if she knew he was thinking of her the whole time.

"What were you guy's talking about?" he asked to get off the topic.

"We were wondering what the purpose was of Aizawa requesting we do physical training in our hero outfits today, we've done it in gym clothes every time before." Iida answered.

Midoriya considered, it was a good question, though they had regular P.E. classes as part of the curriculum to become a hero this was the first time hero costumes were involved.

"Maybe it's an endurance test, we will need to be able to move comfortably in our hero outfits for long periods of time as pro heroes, longer than the regular hero classes have had us use them so far. Iida your outfit is like a suit of armor, it must weigh a ton." Midoriya said after a moment.

"It's designed so that my quirk can offset a deal of the weight but you are correct, it is heavier than most hero costumes. I believe you may be right about training as well, a lot of us recently made alterations to our costumes, it seems like an ideal time to put them to the test." Iida replied.

"Well we best head out now, it takes longer to suit up into our costumes than gym clothes and I doubt Aizawa is planning to give us extra time." Iida stood and starting gathering his trash, Uraraka nodded and started doing the same.

"Wha- already?" Exclaimed Midoriya, he had only eaten half his lunch, just how long had he been day dreaming about Ochaco?

"That's what you get for your lack of focus." Iida rebuked as he walked away.

Iida was right, he had been distracted all day Midoriya thought as he quickly scarfed down as much of his lunch as he could. He didn't regret it though, he had come to some important conclusions.

"Come on Deku." Uraraka gave him a beaming smile from the cafeteria exit and waved at him. She had waited for him.

Midoriya smiled as he caught up to her. He liked Uraraka, he was mostly sure she liked him. Now the only question was what was he going to do about it?

* * *

Aizawa stretched in his desk chair, it was a long day of physical training for the class of 1-A and that meant keeping pace with his students to an extent, as a result he was quite tired. He had never gotten used to schedule of a teacher, in his pro hero days he was basically nocturnal, now he stayed awake most of the night and tried to catch up on sleep whenever he could. The bed in his apartment called to him, but surely he could rest his eyes a moment in the classroom.

"Aizawa!"

Aizawa felt someone grab his shoulder. He startled with a jolt, he was sure he was alone in the classroom when he closed his eyes just a moment ago. Years of combat based hero duty took over his instincts, he reflexively whirled on the intruder grabbed their hand off his shoulder and activated his Eraser Head quirk and paused when he saw who was there.

A young woman he didn't recognize stood before him looking shocked, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She was completely naked. Aizawa took in her features, she was very pale, petite build, her hair was sliver, short and unkempt. If you were being polite you would call it a tomboy style but the truth was it looked like a child cut it, locks were cut at odd angles with random bits of hair longer than others, it seemed like she just cut it herself whenever it got in the way of her eyes. She wore no makeup.

The next thing Aizawa noticed was she was not technically completely naked, she had on a pair of athletic shoes and socks and a pair of blue gloves.

Aizawa put the pieces together, this was Toru Hagakure, his student and she was still wearing her hero costume from training earlier, which consisted of basically nothing to maximize the potential of her invisibility quirk. Which he had just erased.

'_Shit.'_

Aizawa closed his eyes and let go of her wrist.

'_Ok, best case senerio we both laugh this off for the freak accident it is.'_

Aizawa opened his eyes without activating his quirk and looked to Toru's approximant location.

"Sorry Miss Hagakure, you startled me, I thought I was alone…" Aizawa waited for a response but none came, Aizawa noticed her gloved hand was still floating roughly where he let go and was quite still. Toru is normally quite animated with body movements when communicating, trying to compensate for her quirk Aizawa figured, freezing up like this isn't a good sign.

He was hoping they could shrug off this little incident and pretend it never happened but that was starting to look unlikely. If she didn't snap out of this trance he would have to take her to a school counselor and explain what happened. It was technically against school rules to use your quirk on students outside of training situations, though it was a light infraction for the most part. He was at fault here and would own up to it if he had to, however…

Aizawa suddenly had a vision of President Mic and Midnight laughing until their faces turned blue. If this incident got around he would never live it down. More than anything else though, he was concerned he might have damaged his relationship with his student, he would never admit it out loud but this class was the most promising he'd seen in years and he didn't want to let any of them down.

"...Toru?" Aizawa tried again.

Toru's floating gloves gave a start "Oh, uh…hey sensai, um… sorry I startled you, that's what I get for being too quiet I guess, haha…" As she talked Toru started to make her signature exaggerated hand gestures, though not quite as fluid as she normally did. Aizawa watched as her gloves made frequent pauses in her movements and he noticed her sneakers twisting as if trying to dig into the floor. The little body language she could express with her hero costume was showing her discomfort and embarrassment just as much as her tone.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have been more aware of my surroundings." Aizawa turned to look out the window hoping to spare the girl some of her humiliation, and perhaps to spare himself a bit of his own. He never would have imagined his quirk would land him in such an awkward situation.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked staring at the field through the glass window.

"Yes, I uh, wanted to know if you could help me with my combat skills, I know my grade on the physical exam was a little lackluster… b-but I want to improve! I was hoping I could get some tips from you about ambushing and take downs."

Aizawa turned to look at her. Did her gloves flinch when his eyes came on her or was that his imagination? She was still acting nervous and he wasn't sure if bringing it up would make it worse or not. He decided to let it go.

"Yes, that would be the best way to maximize the use of your quirk, I can give you some one on one training next lesson. Good initiative." Aizawa gave a rare compliment, maybe that would make up slightly for his blunder.

"Ah, that's great! Thank you Aizawa!" Toru bounced on her feet. Aizawa watched as she made her way out of the classroom.

She seemed to recover at the end there. '_Well, that could have gone worse, no real damage done.'_ Aizawa thought to himself.

Outside the classroom Toru leaned against the wall and shivered. Her heart was thundering away in her chest, even more so than it did during physical training earlier. She crossed her arms and held herself, she still had goosebumps all over her body and her skin felt hot and tingly.

Toru was old enough to recognize that her quirk had influenced her personality in major ways. It was easy for people to dismiss her, to forget about her because of her invisibility. Growing up this caused her to crave attention, so she made up for quirk. She was a little louder than her peers, more perky, a little more energetic. A good part of the reason she wanted to become a hero was for the attention. She loved when people looked at her, she remembered when Mineta and Kaminari tricked the girls into cheer leading at the sports festival, that was the most fun she had in a long time.

People would look towards her when they talked to her, it was polite, to look at someone when you spoke to them, but no one ever really _saw _her. Not until today. They always missed slightly, people would guess where her eyes should be and look there but they were always looking at something behind her. Toru remembered the look in Aizawa's eyes as they locked onto hers, the feeling of being seen for real. The way his eyes shifted slightly downward and then back up to hers as he took in all of her.

Toru shivered again and placed a hand over her heart which was still pounding away. He saw her, all of her. Toru felt warmth spread through out her body at the thought. She didn't understand this feeling, she felt excited and afraid at the same time, her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Being seen by Aizawa was the most exhilarating experience of her life. All she knew for certain was that she wanted to feel this way again.

"Aizawa sensai…" Toru whispered to herself in the empty hallway.

* * *

Author's Note: And that was the day Toru learned she was an exhibitionist, not a super original portrayal but I still find it super amusing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment if you'd like.


End file.
